grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Raid 1.6: Gathering Our Powers...
Chapter Navigation Missions Challenge= Recommended BP/TAP: 171,300 *Use Party Skills 0 times *Clear with 0 hero deaths *Clear within 3 min 40 secs *Clear with 3 heroes or less *Use Hero Skills 20 times or less When Strength is Gathered Description "That's it. It's time to use my secret weapon!" Dialogue Lass: There are way too many demon soldiers here. Ronan: We will not be able to defeat Kaze'aze like this. Ronan: Is there something else we can do? Kiwi: I guess it can't be helped. I didn't want to use this method, but... Apple: Eh? You aren't really going to use that, are you? Apple: We haven't received approval... Kiwi: Don't worry. We're in a crisis, no? Kiwi: Action first, report later! Apple: You're going to get disciplinary action for this! Ryan: Hey! What are you trying to do? Kiwi: I have a secret weapon that will make the demons disappear in one go. Kiwi: However, 5 powerful beings must focus for a long time. Kiwi: Aren't there 5 members of the Grand Chase here? Grandiel: So what you are thinking of doing is releasing the gathered energy which will take out all the weak demons in one shot. Kyle: Hey! What am I supposed to do then? Grandiel: Kyle, your job is the most important role. Grandiel: You must protect the members while they are focusing. Kyle: I see! So I will be protecting them! Cindy: Will we be able to do it, with just us? Kiwi: You must do it! There's no other way. Kyle: Heh! Just leave it to me! Gathering Our Powers... Description "In order to use a weapon to wipe out all the demons at once, all 5 powerful beings needs to focus. While the Grand Chase members focus their mind, protect them from harm." Dialogue Arme: Okay! Preparations are done! Apple: I think the demons will realize it right away. Apple: If any one of the Grand Chase members loses consciousness then balance will break and it will fail. Apple: Everyone must be protected until the end. Kyle: Heh, that's obvious... Just trust in me! ---- Sofia: Peace~! Sofia: Konnichiwa to all the minna-san that's watching Sofi-chan~ Sofia: In today's stream, Sofi-chan will be showing you her work life-desu~ Kyle: What's going on? Kyle: Who the heck is she? And who is she even talking to? Kiwi: Th, that's Sofi-chan! Kiwi: Recently she hadn't been streaming as much because of her new job... Kiwi: She couldn't possibly be Decanee's subordinate...? Sofia: Sofi-chan's job today is to teach the hidoi no human-chans a lesson for overstepping their boundaries and picking a fight-desu! Sofia: Because of the hidoi human-chans, Sofi-chan hasn't been able to rest and is suffering like this-desu. Sniffu~ Sofia: Minna-san~ I am very kawaisou-desuyo! Sofia: So don't forget to subscribe and press the LIKE button to send me lots of love~ Cindy: I did not understand a single thing that came out of her mouth... Kiwi: Nooo... Sofi-chan... To meet you as an enemy... Sofia: Okay-desu! Shall we get serious-desu? Sofia: Minna-san, follow me~ Sofia: Tehe~ Pero~ Peace! ---- Sofia: Ah! Human-chans are much stronger than expected-desu! Sofia: However, shall we get serious too-desu? Sofia: Minna-san! Issho ni! Tehe~ Pero~ Peace! ---- Sofia: Ya~ap! Goblin catapult troops has arrived-desu! Sofia: Human-chans! Dekai-punch! Sofia: Hihihi! Will the human-chans be able to handle this-desu~? ---- Kiwi: Just a little bit more. Kiwi: It's almost done. Sofia: Now Sofi-chan will bring on her special guests-desu! Charlotte: Fufu. When you get a taste of my whip, you'll never forget it. Sofia: Could you... Ah, I mean... The next guest! Duuuuuuuuulllllllllahan-chan! Dullahan: GOOOooooOo~~ ---- Sofia: The next hito came from deeeeeeeep abyss! Shasha: I will distinguish myself here and become a commander in one go! ---- Sofia: Oh my! The next hito returned from jigoku alive-desu! Marjoram: The feeling of being revived isn't that bad! ---- Sofia: Do I have to introduce this small fry...? Sofia: Oh my... The mic was on... Teehee~! Urca: The time for revenge has come! ---- Sofia: Haaa... The human-chans are so totemo persistent-desu! Sofia: It can't be helped-desu! Sofi-chan will have to fight-desu! Sofia: Minna-san! Onegai! Cheer for Sofi-chan! Sofia: Minna-san! Issho ni! Tehe~ Pero~ Peace! ---- Goblin Soldier: Just give up now! Cindy: Ah... This time it's wrong! Apple: The energy has gathered! Steps to Victory Description "All that's left is Kaze'aze." Dialogue A Tip you must know while playing! Grand Chase You must protect the Grand Chase members. If any one of them fails, the mission is over. References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story